Field
This document relates to a display device having a touch screen.
Related Art
A user interface (UI) is typically configured so that users are able to communicate with various electronic devices and thus can easily and comfortably control the electronic devices as they desire. Examples of the user interface include a keypad, a keyboard, a mouse, an on-screen display (OSD), and a remote controller having an infrared communication function or a radio frequency (RF) communication function. User interface technologies have continuously evolved to increase user's sensibility and handling convenience. The user interface has been recently developed to include touch UI, voice recognition UI, 3D UI, etc. The touch UI has been necessarily used in portable information appliances. The touch UI has been implemented by a method for forming a touch screen on the screen of a display device. Touch sensors of the touch screen may be embedded in a display panel.
As an example of the method of embedding the touch sensors of the touch screen, the touch screen may be formed on a touch screen substrate, and then a pixel array substrate and the touch screen substrate may be bonded together so that the pixel array substrate and the touch screen substrate face each other. A touch screen drive circuit may be connected to the pixel array substrate to drive the touch screen and receive touch sensor signals through lines on the touch screen. In the bonding process, line terminals (or upper pads) formed on the touch screen may be attached to touch screen line terminals (or lower pads) formed on the pixel array substrate by a conductive sealant. By the way, when the bonding process is performed in a vacuum chamber, the conductive sealant may be scattered due to a large pressure difference between the inside and outside of the display panel. This causes the conductive sealant to move, resulting in a bad electrical contact between the line terminals of the two substrates.